Videos
Video This is a video page where any video of or about FEZ goes here. Preferably give posts of full gameplay videos of the class. The tags have been posted in Japanese if you want to go try looking by yourself also several video sites have been posted so have fun searching and watching videos! When adding try to avoid giving the full link as it clogs up the screen. Use the add link in the tool to do so. Suggested format is (Name(not really need)) Kills-Deaths-PC) Copy and paste FEZin japanese which is provided next to each class into a search engine on the JP video site if you want to look for more videos on your own General gameplay section is frontlining+summoning Channels *if0812xp's Channel *Moob's Channel (Bow Scout) Beginner *FEZ Tutorial by Erolli *(FEZ Tutorial) Crystal Mining and Building *(FEZ Tutorial) Declaring War *(FEZ Tutorial) Summoning Knights *Red Letter Guide by Reyo *Blue Letter Guide by Reyo *Yellow Letter Part 1 Guide by Reyo *Yellow Letter Part 2 and more Guide by Reyo Warrior Hybrid *21-5 24004 *9-4 25010 *9-2 25830 1-H/片手 *Cris is noob's Ninja 1-H guide (1-H style guide by Cris) *Dearest 1-H Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 (29-1 27795) *2-3 31687 2-H Polearm/両手 *18-2 19188 *Polearm:Steparu 16-3 20590 Part 1 *Polearm:Steparu 16-3 20590 Part 2 *Define Part 1Part 2 (24-0 21839) *Dearest Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 (22-0 22k) *19-2 25376 *21-3 25856 2-H Greatsword/大剣 *Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 18-3 20300 *8-1 20921 *10-3 22656 *17-3 23058 *30-4 24080 *13-1 25645 *6-3 27480 *20-2 31476 Sorcerer Lightning/雷皿 *5-1 31077 *5-2 31128 Fire/火皿 *Dearest Part 1Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 (19-0 22539) *7-2 23540 *7-1 24710 *7-3 25785 *13-2 26706 *4-2 27307 *7-3 27344 *11-3 27473 *11-1 28482 *11-1 28598 *13-2 29982 *9-0 31422 *6-1 31628 Fire/Light Ice/氷皿 *Habanero Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 (8-0 17755) *0-1 18373 *7-0 19235 *6-2 21825 *4-0 21970 *6-1 22736 *4-2 23455 *9-0 24582 *5-0 25103 *6-1 26233 *13-0 27463 *20-1 29638 *7-1 30713 Meteor/隕石皿 /星皿 *7-0 26043 Radiant/盾皿/レディアントシールド * Gravity/重力 * Scout Bow/弓スカ *Blaze Shot Combo Guide (In Japanese) *Bow Scout vs w/e War 1 (NA server) *Bow Scout vs w/e War 2 (NA server) *Bow Scout Festival Part 1 *Bow Scout Festival Part 2 *Bow Scout Festival Part 3 *Moob 3-1 21116 *Moob 2-2 21285 *Part 1 Part 2 (5-0 40877) *7-0 49148 (AR SPAM) Gun/銃スカ /オイル/銃 Dagger/短スカ *Part 1 Part2 (TrueShot+Dagger) *(Hybrid, 27-0) 16609 +PS *1-2 20538 *2-4 20583 *3-3 22109 *0-1 25175 *5-2 26577 *3-3 29000 *1-4 30728 *9-2 32078 *1-3 32323 *Moob 2-3 34867 *5-4 37241 *3-3 38183 *1-3 39306 Fencer/フェンサー or 笛 *12-3 18570 *33-1 28564 Cestus/セスタス *17-4 24571 TDM *Ouverture vs Nocturne 1/23/11 Finals Part 1 *Ouverture vs Nocturne 1/23/11 Finals Part 2 FanVideos *FEZ Insanity| Episode 2 |Episode 3 Othersites *fezmov.jp *nicovideo.jp/ *http://minsaba2.com/ *http://gavie.net/ Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War Category:Guide Category:War Category:Video Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer Category:Scout Category:Cestus Category:Fencer Category:War